


The Secret Life Of Punzie: The New Girl

by Cybercitizen



Series: The Secret Life Of Punzie: The Complete Series [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating out, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: There's a new girl in Elsa's class, one who is about to have a rather unexpected encounter with a certain platinum blonde. (Elsannapunzel/Elsidia, Secret Life Of Punzie-verse, Smut)





	The Secret Life Of Punzie: The New Girl

Elsa Lynn was sat at her desk in the middle of the rather stressful exam in her math class, her mind growing weary of answering the same question over and over again. Every problem in this paper seemed to be the same, although she had been quite tired lately.

But Elsa wasn't as tired as the girl sat next to her, her girlfriend, Rapunzel Foster. Rapunzel had pulled a late shift at her job as a stripper and was struggling to keep herself awake. Every few seconds Elsa had to nudge Rapunzel's arm to keep her eyes wide open, lest their teacher catch and discipline her.

"Uhhhh..." Rapunzel groaned. "Why did this test have to be today?"

"Because the school curriculum said so," Elsa answered her sweetie, seeing Rapunzel's head of brown hair on her arm. "I don't like it any more than you do, Punzie."

Rapunzel sighed, looking up at the clock above them. There were twenty minutes to go before they would be free to head to lunch, free from this suffering.

Elsa then put down her pencil, rubbing her forehead. She was hungry, very hungry. She hated the fact she had pretty much skipped every meal just to have more time to study for this god forsaken test.

She was just grateful Anna wasn't there to see both of her girlfriends suffering in agony. The poor dear was currently at home in bed with the flu, something that made Elsa feel very sorry for her.

Maybe after the end of the day, she could go and pay her a little visit.

As they continued to work, the two them then heard a stressful cry from behind them, along with a curse word in Gaelic.

Elsa looked back, seeing a young girl with frizzy orange hair struggling with the test, more so than Elsa and Rapunzel.

"Looks like the new girl is having problems," Rapunzel remarked.

The girl in question was Merida Dunbroch, a transfer student from somewhere in Scotland. She hadn't been in Elsa and Rapunzel's classes for very long, but she did seem to get stressed easily.

"I'd hate to be in her shoes," Rapunzel said softly.

"Just focus on your test, Punzie," Elsa told her, patting her shoulder. "The last thing we want is to get distracted."

"Yeah, yeah," Rapunzel agreed, before getting back to her test.

Elsa sighed. She seemed to be having the least difficulties out of anyone in the class. Looking through the questions, Elsa could see it was a particularly difficult paper.

Suddenly, something sharp struck Elsa on the back of her skull. "Ah!" Elsa winced in pain. "The fuck was that?!"

Rapunzel looked behind Elsa, seeing the object that had struck her was none other than a textbook, thrown across from the desk behind.

"Oh, shit!" Merida gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

Before Elsa could even reply, the teacher, an older man by the name of Mr Westleton, who Elsa preferred to call Weaseltown, glared at Merida behind his black-rimmed glasses. "Miss Dunbroch, would you step outside for a second?"

Merida gulped and got out of her chair, before the teacher led her out of the classroom.

Rapunzel then rubbed the back of Elsa's head, trying to comfort her. "Elsa are you okay?"

"I'm... Ugh, I'm fine Rapunzel." She groaned, feeling a sharp pain where the corner of the textbook had struck her. "God, did I really just get hit by a fucking book?!"

"Pretty much yeah," Rapunzel confirmed. "You want to take time out? Get an ice pack?"

"No, no, no, I'll be alright," Elsa said, assuring Rapunzel of her safety. "It will take more than that to stop me from doing a test."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "You're a real stubborn bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah," Elsa agreed. "But that's why you love me."

The two of them then heard a loud shouting from outside of the classroom, inferring to them of Merida's scolding.

"Jeez, looks like Weaseltown is on the rampage," Rapunzel then joked.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sure that new girl didn't mean to hit me."

xXx

 

Later that day, after her after-school literature club had finished slightly earlier than expected, Elsa was walking over to her lockers, finally ready to call it a day.

As she walked down the corridor, she quickly took out her phone, sending her beloved Anna a text.

**Elsa: Anna, I'm coming over to see how you are in a bit. I love U ❤**

She put her phone in her pocket and smiled. Rapunzel had made Anna some chicken soup in her cooking class, and Elsa had gladly agreed to take it to her.

Stopping by her locker and opening it up, gently taking out her things, Elsa smiled gently. Her locker was probably the tidiest one in the entire school, with everything neat and organised. It was a locker to be proud of.

Just as she picked up her bag from the locker and slung it over her shoulder, Elsa heard an "ahem" from behind it. Elsa didn't recognise the voice it belonged to, but she worried it might have been a teacher or one of the preppy, prefect students.

Turning around, Elsa found that it was, in fact, Merida, standing shyly behind her.

"Oh, hello," Elsa greeted her. "You're Merida, right? We have a few classes together."

Merida nodded. "Yeah... I just came to say I was sorry about this morning. I got told off pretty bad by Mr Westleton and that test was so damn hard-"

"Hey, Hey," Elsa said, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "It's alright. That test was pretty brutal, even for me."

"Even for you?" Merida stared, eyes wide. "But you're Elsa Lynn. Everyone says you're the smartest girl in school."

Elsa giggled. "I'm pretty sure that's a lie. I'm smart, but I'm not a prodigy or anything like that."

"But... " Merida sighed. "Look, Elsa, I'm so, so sorry for hitting ye. I really get stressed over things a lot and I just lash out sometimes. I don't mean it, really."

Elsa smiled. "Your apology is accepted, Merida. You seem really nice. I'm sure we could be good friends."

Merida then blushed. "Y-you mean that? I mean... wow, I can't believe this is happening, I mean... you're just so amazing and smart and..."

"And what?"

Merida then let out in a small voice. "Cute."

Elsa then tilted Merida's chin. The young girl clearly had an affection for her, and Elsa did want to make her day. She stroked Merida's cheek, looking at her deeply with her icy blue eyes. Anna and Rapunzel would often encourage her to have flings with other girls, "To keep your sex life active" Anna had insisted. She was right in this case. Elsa knew that she would give Merida something to relieve that stress.

Merida blushed deeply, feeling herself become numb in Elsa's cold, but still soft touch. It was like Elsa was an angel herself, come to care for her.

Elsa smiled, keeping her eyes locked onto Merida. She would make this girl's day right now, right here. She knew Anna wouldn't mind, in fact, she'd probably be a little jealous of this adventure, in a friendly way of course.

"I can help you with your stress, my dear," she cooed, their faces not even an inch apart now. "You don't need to be worked up all the time. I can really help you... and maybe we can have some fun."

Merida gasped, feeling like this was all some dream. One of the most popular girls in school embracing her like this. "I-I would like that," she admitted, in a very quiet tone.

Elsa stroked her nose playfully. "Close your eyes then, my dear," she whispered in a hushed voice. "Let me take care of you."

Merida did as Elsa asked, shutting her lids tightly. She wondered what Elsa would do to her like this. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities.

Then, Elsa leaned close, pressing her lips outward until they connected to Merida's in a soft kiss, small hands cupping the girl's cheeks.

Merida sighed softly, feeling elated from the touch of Elsa's lips. She felt succumbing to Elsa's will, as she was kissed by her.

Elsa kept kissing Merida, holding the girl close in her arms and stroked the many curly locks of her ginger hair. She was very soft, much like Anna. In fact, there were many factors of Merida that strongly reminded Elsa of her.

The red-head sighed softly, giving in to Elsa's kiss with passion and love, her hands holding onto Elsa's shoulders as her mouth opened and Elsa's tongue travelled inside.

Elsa's tongue was very much at home inside of the younger girl, feeling her warm mouth almost heavenly to the touch of her cold member.

Merida blushed, suddenly pulling back from the kiss and hiding her face. "No!... We... shouldn't have done that... you have a girlfriend."

Elsa smiled. "I know, and she doesn't mind this."

"Wait? She doesn't? But I thought..."

"No, it's quite alright. We have an open relationship and are free to see other people whenever we please," Elsa explained. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Merida."

Merida then sighed and hugged Elsa tightly. "Okay... can you kiss me again?"

Elsa grinned. "Of course."

Merida then puckered her lips up and Elsa pressed down on them, slightly harder than before. She gave Merida a beautiful, passionate kiss, holding her close and reaching her arms down.

Merida's clothed body was very huggable, but Elsa believed without her clothes, Merida was a very beautiful girl indeed.

She pressed Merida up against the wall near a door to an empty classroom, with one hand holding her against the wall and the other fumbling for the knob. Surprisingly, the room was unlocked and the two quickly moved inside, their lips still touching all the while.

Merida's mouth made sloppy noises as she kissed Elsa's lips. Her hand reached out, stroking the cold skin of Elsa's cheek.

Elsa then held Merida on the teacher's desk, gently feeling the black hoodie she was wearing. There were a pair of breasts under there, and she needed to get to them.

Merida moaned softly, feeling herself become passive, letting Elsa do whatever she damn well wanted. She loved this. So much stress was going away thanks to Elsa. She loved her.

Quickly removing Merida's top and hoodie, discovering a lime green bra, Elsa gently cupped Merida's breasts through the linen, feeling how tender and soft they were.

"Please... be gentle with me," Merida requested. "I've only had this a few times."

"I promise to be gentle," Elsa assured her with a quick kiss to the lips, before resuming her groping of Merida's small lumps of squishy goodness.

Merida panted softly, her face growing as red as the hairs on her head. She was growing warmer, her desire and love for Elsa growing stronger. She didn't care if Elsa was already in a relationship now, she was just thankful for this time they were together.

Elsa removed Merida's bra, feeling a hard nipple perched atop her left breast. She got her head down, sending out her tongue to lick and caress the nipple, to stroke it and suckle it in her mouth.

A hand gripped Elsa's locks tightly, another moan came from Merida's mouth.

Elsa grinned as she licked the nipple gently, squeezing the other breast with her free hand. She was enjoying having a different partner for a change. She needed to do this more often.

Merida gasped loudly, feeling Elsa's touches send shivers down her spine. The other girl was so cold, yet so good to the touch.

Elsa smiled, reaching a hand into Merida's tartan skirt, finding warm panties surrounding her sensitive parts. She could feel them already moist. Clearly, Merida got turned on very easily.

Merida blushed. "Are you... going to touch me?"

"Do you want me to touch you?" Elsa asked.

Suddenly, a lustful grin crept onto Merida's face. "No. I want you to eat me out of me house and home."

Elsa smirked. "If you insist." She then got her head under Merida's skirt, quickly removing her underwear from her waist. There in front of her, was a gorgeous hairy mound, Merida's pussy. Elsa smiled and got her head down, pressing her lips up to Merida's folds.

Merida gasped and held Elsa's head through her skirt, trying her best not to moan so loud that she and Elsa would be caught.

Elsa kept licking up Merida's insides, wanting to finish her off as quickly as possible. She knew that the release of a beautiful orgasm would make Merida completely stress-free.

Her long, cold tongue slid around Merida's labia, gently rubbing her clit before travelling down into Merida's canal.

Merida felt the tongue enter her body, the first time her pussy had been entered this way. Every other time she had made love, her partner had used her fingers, but Elsa's tongue was so good, she immediately preferred to be eaten.

Elsa's tongue explored Merida's walls, feeling her heartbeat pulse along the sides. Elsa knew Merida was deep, like Anna and Rapunzel, and deep was to her advantage. She slid her hands under Merida's skirt, one hand placing itself around Merida's rump, the other to send a pair of fingers to increase Elsa's pleasuring of the Scottish girl.

Merida bit her lip, holding back a moan that was trapped inside of her throat. She could feel the urge rising within her, first from Elsa's tongue, now her fingers as well.

She was going to climax and she waited for it with bated breath.

"Elsa... Elsa..." She panted before shutting her lids tight and with a feverish whimper she came, her juices trickling from her beautiful folds and into Elsa's mouth.

Merida breathed heavily as she recovered from her orgasm, feeling Elsa's cheeks cup her own.

The blonde girl smiled before kissing Merida's lips passionately again, pulling her into a tender make out session. Her tongue slid into Merida's mouth, returning the juice upon it to its rightful owner.

Merida sighed deeply, feeling every kiss with a cold numbness that felt like a dream. She pulled away before breathing again. "That... was so good."

"I'm glad you think so my dear," Elsa agreed, before kissing her again. "If you ever want more, don't be afraid to ask."

Merida nodded, blushing deeply. "T-thank you..."

Before Elsa got up and started to head out of the room, she turned to Merida and smiled at her. "Oh, and you'd better clean yourself up. I'd hate for you to get in trouble about this."

"I will," Merida promised and Elsa left her be, knowing she had just taken that girl to heaven and back again in the space of a few minutes.

xXx

 

Some hours later, after getting caught in a small traffic jam near the high street, Elsa arrived at the front door of Anna's home. She quickly opened the door, thanks to the key Anna had given her some time ago. "Hello?" She called out.

As Elsa entered the house, she saw a woman with dark brown hair in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Oh, Elsa!" The woman greeted her. "We weren't expecting you."

"Hey, Iduna," Elsa greeted the woman she knew as Anna's mother. "Is Anna about? I heard she was sick."

"Oh yes, she's up in her room." Iduna sighed. "Poor dear is clearly bedridden with the flu. I'm sure she'd be grateful for your company."

"Thank you, Iduna. I'll give her all my love," Elsa replied.

"You always do," Iduna then said with a little chuckle. "You are her girlfriend after all."

Elsa smiled, and headed up the stairs to her left. Turning to one side, she eventually found the door to Anna's room, knocking on it. "Anna?" she called. "Are you there?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry you're so sick, baby."

"It happens to all of us," Anna admitted. "Don't worry. I should be up and about by the end of the week." She then coughed again.

Elsa smiled, feeling hopeful at Anna's statement. She then looked into her bag, taking out a small flask. "Rapunzel made you some chicken soup. I don't know how much it will help."

"Hey, it's better than just sitting here suffering," Anna remarked, smiling at Elsa in her usual, positive way.

Elsa stroked her cheek, knowing that Anna was very grateful for her company. "Have you been up here all day?" She asked her.

"Yeah," Anna replied, coughing once more. "Mom said I should rest in bed, let the virus run its course. But I'm so bored in here... I can't even reach the remote to put on my TV."

"Would you like me to put it on for you? And we can watch cartoons?" Elsa offered.

"Oh yes," Anna acknowledged, nodding her head as hard as she could without making her bones ache too much. "Please do that Elsa."

The older girl then kissed her on the forehead, smiling. "Anything for my princess."

As Elsa went to put on the TV, Anna then asked. "So... how has your day been?"

"Well... I got a book thrown at my head during a test," Elsa then informed Anna.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed. "Who by?"

"This new girl in our class," Elsa stated. "Don't worry, it was an accident, she said sorry afterwards... and I... well..."

Anna smirked. "Ohohohohohoho, Elsa, tell me more." She wanted to hear the rest of this story.

"Well...I might have...eaten her out..." Elsa replied sheepishly.

Anna then laughed. "Oh, Elsa, you've certainly been on an adventure. Really taking mine and Punzie's advice to heart haven't you?" She then smirked, giving Elsa an "I know what you did" face.

Elsa blushed. "She wanted it... and she was kinda cute."

"I can't wait to tell Rapunzel," Anna stated. "We're totally setting you two up on a date. What's her name?"

"Merida, and no, please don't set us up on a date," Elsa instructed. "I only did it as a one time fling."

"Well, one time fling today," Anna began. "Tomorrow, who knows."

Elsa sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're insatiable you know that?"

"Yep," Anna agreed. "So... was it in the locker rooms or the toilets?"

"Anna!" Elsa scolded. "I'd never fuck anyone in a dirty place like that... and it was the classroom by our lockers for your information."

Anna giggled with glee, torturing Elsa over this little adventure of hers being the best entertainment she had gotten all day.

Elsa sighed after she turned the TV on, sitting on Anna's bed. "Come here you. I want to give you a cuddle to make you feel better."

"Please give me cuddles," Anna purred. "And kisses too."

Elsa gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, your highness," she joked before snuggling up with her very poorly girlfriend.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Never really done Elsa x Merida before. Hope I did good! Also, I'm sure you'll note how the scene at the end there is a nice little reverse of Frozen Fever hehe.

See you next time!


End file.
